


What Xander Told Takumi

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Takumi suddenly asks Xander to meet him for lunch, leaving Xander worried for what Takumi has to say to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a small work to expand upon the vagueness that I left in my other piece about this scene, but this ended up being longer. Oops.

“Laslow, is there anything in my schedule this afternoon?” Xander had just hung up his cell phone, still slightly shocked from the conversation he had.

 

“No sir, nothing that can't be rescheduled,” the personal assistant replied.

 

“Good, reschedule them then. I'll be heading out for a personal meeting. You're dismissed for the day.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Xander closed the laptop sitting on his desk, ignoring the notification that had just popped up. He stared at the cell phone in his hand, still wondering what that was all about.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Laslow looked concerned for him, and Xander felt guilty for worrying him.

 

“My brother's boyfriend just asked to meet me for lunch. I'm just confused is all.” Laslow brought Xander’s coat to where he was sitting. “I'm sure it's nothing serious, but it's the first time he's asked me out on his own.”

 

Laslow leaned in and rested his arm on Xander’s shoulder. “Well call me if you need anything.” He brought himself closer, inches away from his face and squeezed his shoulder. “Just don't eat too much, my mother's expecting us for dinner still.” he whispered.

 

Xander fought off a blush. Laslow’s face was too close to his, and it took everything he had to not lean in and kiss his boyfriend at work. “I wouldn't miss it.” he whispered back before getting up and heading to the elevator, waving behind him.

 

\---

 

Xander walked into the restaurant nervously. He was early, so he had paced back and forth beside his car wondering what Takumi could be wanting to see him for. He found Takumi at the back of the restaurant, near the entrance to the kitchen. Takumi didn't even notice Xander as he walked towards the table. He was wringing his hands on the table, staring intently at the glass of wine sitting in front of him.

 

“It's good to see you Takumi,” Xander started and Takumi jumped up to greet him, bumping his legs on table.

 

“Xander! I'm glad you made it,” Takumi barely made eye contact with the taller man as they shook hands. Xander _knew_ something was definitely up with him, the man was almost shaking in nervousness. They sat back down, and Takumi finished off his wine. _Takumi doesn't drink wine_ , he thought. Every offer was turned down when he was over for dinner, opting for tea instead. Takumi coughed and sputtered over his last gulp, mumbling something about how the server had told him this was supposed to be a sweet wine. 

 

“Am I really that intimidating to be with alone?” Xander asked with a chuckle. He had ordered his own glass of wine from the waiter and they were looking over the menu.

 

“W-what? Of c-course not. It's not y-you, well, i-it’s partially you, b-but i-it's mostly me.” Takumi took a few deep breaths. “G-gods I sound like my sister...” he muttered, taking a sip of his second glass of wine.

 

Xander waited patiently for Takumi to collect his bearings as he mulled over the menu, looking for something light.

 

“I…” he cleared his throat and forced himself to make eye contact with Xander, “I wanted to ask your permission to propose to Leo.” His face had turned the colour of the wine he was drinking and he fumbled for a box in his pocket and opened it to show Xander before letting him reply.

 

It was a white gold band inset with a single onyx stone. Delicate patterns were etched on either side, and the inside of the ring was inscribed with words, but Xander couldn't make them out from where he was. He didn't need to know though, it was something between the man in front of him and his brother.

 

“Takumi, it's beautiful. It suits Leo perfectly.” Xander couldn't take his eyes off of the ring, a smile on his face as he imagined it on his brother's finger. “You know though,” he closed the box lid and took his hand to Takumi’s arm, “you didn't need to ask my permission.”

 

Takumi looked down at hand resting on his arm, “Leo thinks so highly of you Xander, you've worked hard to keep him out of Garon’s shadow, taking on so much onto yourself, acting like a father in that man's place. It wouldn't feel right to not ask you. You only ever think of your family's happiness, so your approval would mean that…” Takumi lowered gaze further and blushed once more. “It would mean you think I'm able to bring Leo happiness.”

 

Xander was stunned. Takumi’s words had such an effect on him he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He fought them back though. This was not his moment, it was a moment for Takumi, and Leo too even if he wasn't here. “I've thought you part of this family for years now. You still moved in with Leo after... that night. When you didn't hold those monster's actions against our family, despite the fact I still work for him. When you accept Leo despite his morning grouchiness, or his brash personality. You've proven time and again that you love my brother unconditionally. You're family to me, and I know your happiness is Leo's happiness.”

 

“Thank you Xander.” Tears streaked Takumi’s cheeks. “Yours words mean the world to me.” He wiped his face with a napkin, taking time to regain composure.

 

Xander let go of Takumi’s arm, and picked up the menu again. “I know you invited me here for lunch, but I think I'll make do with a glass of wine. I'm going to my boyfriend's mother's for dinner and Olivia will make sure I eat my fair share.” he laughed.

 

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

 

Xander’s mouth opened when he realised what he had said. “It’s my personal assistant, we've been dating longer than you and Leo now. We haven't let anyone besides his parents know.” His face fell into a frown and he furrowed his brows. “I'm sorry, but please keep this from Leo. I don't need him worrying about me.”

 

“It's fine, your secret's safe with me, but know that he values your happiness as much as you value his.”

 

Xander sighed and relaxed his expression. “I know, but thanks for the reassurance.” He smiled faintly.

 

The two of them sat for another hour before Xander left to meet Laslow, with Takumi explaining with great excitement his plans to propose to Leo.

 

“There's no doubt in my mind that he'll say yes.” Xander said as they made their way out of the restaurant. “He loves you more than anyone.”

 

Takumi beamed. “It's still nerve wracking though. I want everything to be perfect.”

 

“I'm sure it will be, and I'm sorry but I really must be heading out, I have to beat rush hour if I'm going to make it in time.”

 

“Ah, yes, of course, I'm sorry I kept you Xander. I should head home too. I didn't tell Leo I was heading out and I'm a terrible liar so I'll have to beat him home.” Takumi laughed. “Enjoy your dinner.”

 

“I will, thank you, and again, I'm sure everything will go perfect.”

 

\---

 

“So what was up with your brother's boyfriend?” Laslow asked as they cuddled on the couch after dinner. “Nothing too serious I hope?”

 

Xander shook his head and smiled. “Well it was serious, but not in the manner I figured.” He paused, glancing at Laslow’s worried face. “He asked me permission to marry Leo.”

 

Laslow burst out laughing. “Actually? That's so old fashioned!”

 

“He had his reasons, but I assured him that yes, he could propose to Leo. It was all quite adorable, the boy can be quite charming when he's not being stubborn.”

 

Laslow pressed himself into Xander’s broad chest. “I'm glad for them, you've said nothing but good things about the two of them and their relationship.”

  
Xander hummed happily in agreement with Laslow and the two of them laid comfortably in silence and in the warmth of each other’s arms.  


End file.
